kingdom_of_dirksonfandomcom-20200213-history
International Exhibition of the 60th year of Independence
The International Exhibition of the 60th year of Independence was a International Expo in 2018 held in Dirkson City to celebrate the 60th anniversary of Dirkson's Independence. The expo happened during King Joseph I's reign, and was regarded as an opportunity to show off the dirkian industries and the potential market from Dirkson. Events: * Live Private Concert * Joint Military Parade * Presentation of the National Symphony Orchestra * Events in the Provincial Pavilion * Sailing Competition in the Dirkson Strait * Royal Dinner Guests: There were more than 300 invitations sent by the Royal Family, the Government and the Embassies, Consulates, Missions and Representations around the world. # Patrick Hiran # Blete Souza # Frank Carter, Count of Nautica # Anne Carter, Countess of Nautica # Elizabeth II, Queen of the United Kingdom, Australia, Canada, New Zealand, Jamaica, Barbados, Bahamas, Grenada, Papua New Guinea, Solomon Islands, Tuvalu, St. Lucia, St. Vincent and the Grenadines, Belize, Antigua and Barbuda and St. Kitts and Nevis # Mohammad bin Salman, Crown Prince of Saudi Arabia # Mohammed Al-Saiudi, Crown Prince of Alola # Felipe VI, King of Spain # Emmanuel Macron, President of France and French Co-Prince of Andorra # Angela Merkel, Chancellor of Germany # Donald Trump, President of the United States (asked to be invited) # Melania Trump, First-Lady of the United States (asked to be invited) # Miguel Álvares, Ambassador of Portugal in Dirkson # Michel Temer, President of Brazil # Marcela Temer, First-Lady of Brazil # Floris Donk, Ambassador of the Netherlands in Dirkson # Jay Letorneau, Ambassador of Canada in Dirkson (invitation canceled by the King after the air incident with the Crown Princess) # Klimek Michalski, Ambassador of Poland in Dirkson # Benjamin Coppens, Special Envoy of the King of Belgium # Joan Enric, Episcopal Co-Prince of Andorra # Mswati III, King of Swaziland # Alois, Prince Regent of Liechtenstein # Naruhito, Crown Prince of Japan # Guillaume, Hereditary Grand Duke of Luxembourg # Pietro Parolin, Secretary of State of the Holy See # Tupoutoʻa ʻUlukalala, Crown Prince of Tonga # Victoria, Crown Princess of Sweden # Haakon, Crown Prince of Norway # Norodom Sihamoni, King of Cambodia # Gabriels Baltus, Ambassador of Latvia in Dirkson # Giulio Leo, Ambassador of San Marino in Dirkson # Joachim, Prince of Denmark # Dmitry Medvedev, Prime-Minister of Russia # Kim Yang, Ambassador of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea in Dirkson # Jonas Schiffer, Ambassador of Austria in Dirkson Photos Alois, Prince Regent of Liechtenstein.png|Alois, Prince Regent of Liechtenstein Guillaume, Hereditary Grand Duke of Luxembourg.jpg|Guillaume, Hereditary Grand Duke of Luxembourg Mohammad bin Salman, Crown Prince of Saudi Arabia.jpg|Mohammad bin Salman, Crown Prince of Saudi Arabia Joachim, Prince of Denmark.png|Joachim, Prince of Denmark Prince Mohammed Al-Saiudi.png|Mohammed Al-Saiudi, Crown Prince of Alola Tupoutoʻa ʻUlukalala, Crown Prince of Tonga.jpg|Tupoutoʻa ʻUlukalala, Crown Prince of Tonga Victoria, Crown Princess of Sweden.png|Victoria, Crown Princess of Sweden Gabriels Baltus.jpg|Gabriels Baltus, Ambassador of Latvia in Dirkson Jonas Schiffer.png|Jonas Schiffer, Ambassador of Austria in Dirkson Benjamin Coppens, Special Envoy of the King of Belgium.png|Benjamin Coppens, Special Envoy of the King of Belgium Giulio Leo.png|Giulio Leo, Ambassador of San Marino in Dirkson Klimek Michalski.jpg|Klimek Michalski, Ambassador of Poland in Dirkson Floris Donk, Ambassador of the Netherlands in Dirkson.jpg|Floris Donk, Ambassador of the Netherlands in Dirkson Miguel Álvares, Ambassador of Portugal in Dirkson.jpg|Miguel Álvares, Ambassador of Portugal in Dirkson Count of Nautica.png|Frank Carter, Count of Nautica Countess of Nautica.png|Anne Carter, Countess of Nautica Invitation sent to Prince Mohammed.png|Invitation sent to Prince Mohammed Category:Events